


Because of you’re touch, you became boss of my heart

by Hyorichan



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Produce 101, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Drama, Happy Ending, Injury, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polski | Polish, References to Depression, Romance, mentions of SM, mentions of nct - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyorichan/pseuds/Hyorichan
Summary: Yuuri zmuszony przez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Phichita, bierze udział w najnowszym sezonie Produce 101 - koreańskiego programu survivalowego dla młodych trainee, których marzeniem jest debiut na wielkiej scenie. Spotyka on na swej drodze wieloletniego idola Victoria Nikiforova oraz zmuszony zostaje on  do zmierzenia się ze swoją przeszłością i słabościami, starając się dotrwać do samego końca programu, nie tracąc jednocześnie wiary w  siebie i swoje marzenia.





	1. Kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł narodził się już jakiś czas temu i tak zaczął mnie prześladować, że w końcu stwierdziłam, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie by go zrealizować i opublikować ^^ Fabuła w mojej głowie jest już zakończona i ułożona, ale nie wiem na czym się zakończy :) Mam pewne wątpliwości czy ktokolwiek będzie to czytał, ale jeśli znajdzie się taka osóbka to z chęcią ją uściskam i wysłucham rad, propozycji lub krytyki. Obecnie posługuję się pięcioma bardzo różnymi językami, dlatego też przez to mam problemy z Polskim xD Zaczynam zapominać swój ojczysty język i np. mam problemy ze składnią, gramatyką itd. xD Jak na razie brak Bety, może w przyszłości jak będzie to miało jakiś sens, tak jak możliwe jest pojawienie się angielskiego tłumaczenia i innych. Tych którzy nie orientują się w świecie kpopu zapraszam do notki końcowej, gdzie w miarę możliwości spróbuję wszytsko ładnie wytłumaczyć. Przedstawię tam równiez zasady działania programu Produce 101. W każdym bądź razie zapraszam do czytania i enjoy! ^^ <3 PS: Narrator zmienia się w zależności od tego, kogo myśli w danym momencie chcę przedstawić, jednakże są to osoby głównie z otoczenia Yuuriego jak i on sam. Z perspektywy Victora zostanie napisanych kilka rodziałów dodatkowych, w późniejszym czasie ^^

           Kiedy makijażystka nakładała ostatnie poprawki na jego make-up, Yuuri czuł się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Czemu uległ Phichitowi i zgodził się na tą całą farsę? Czemu siedzi w hali Mnetu czując wręcz przytłaczającą obecność kamer, skierowanych w jego kierunku? Odpowiedź była dość prosta i przewidywalna. Ponieważ Peach był jego najlepszym i jedynym przyjacielem i tylko tak mógł mu się odwdzięczyć za to wszystko co dla niego zrobił.  

            - Jak mogli zabrać nam komórki? Jak ja będę komunikował się z naszymi fanami? – na siedzeniu obok wyżej wspomniany przyjaciel cierpiał katorgi. Zgodnie z regulaminem programu, tuż po przekroczeniu progu studia musieli oddać telefony do przeźroczystych, podpisanych ich imieniem i nazwiskiem torebek. Regulamin programu Produce 101 dokładnie prostował wszelkie wątpliwości, co im wolno, a co nie. Na pewno nie mógł udusić przyjaciela. Niestety.

            - Peach, sam tego chciałeś. Przez ciebie będziemy siedzieć w tym bagnie przez przynajmniej najbliższe 3 miesiące, więc błagam cię teraz, ucisz się i nie narzekaj. Nie wspomnę już o tym, że osobiście wątpię bym posiadał jakichkolwiek fanów więc…

            - Ale nie było mowy o zabieraniu telefonów! – Tajlandczyk zawył żałośnie, puszczając mimo uszu ostatnie niepewne stwierdzenie przyjaciela. Yuuri już od dawna twierdził, że jego przyjacielowi przydałby się odwyk od social mediów i jak na jego zawołanie pojawiła się okazja. Najlepsze jest w tym wszystkim to, że Peach sam się w ten odwyk wpakował. 

            - Jak dla mnie to całkiem logiczne. To było do przewidzenia… Przecież nie można spoilerować widzom, co się z nami dzieje. No wiesz, czy jeszcze tu jesteśmy, czy żyjemy, czy wąchamy kwiatki od spodu z przepracowania…

            Phichit obrócił się z wdziękiem na obrotowym krześle, wymykając się spod rąk młodej fryzjerki i spojrzał na Yuuriego ze złośliwą iskierką w oczach.

            - Ty akurat w tym ostatnim to masz wprawę, więc uznam, że cieszysz się na myśl co nas czeka przez najbliższe 3 miesiące – powiedział z uniesioną brwią, a kiedy dziewczyna dała mu znać, że jest już wolny radośnie podskoczył i podszedł do lustra. Chwilkę później również Yuuri został wypuszczony z rąk makijażystki, która szybko pozbierała narzędzia pracy i wyszła, prawdopodobnie dziękując Bogu, że ma ich z głowy.

            Yuuri również podszedł do lustra, a kiedy zobaczył swoją wybieloną, pomalowaną twarz, jego żołądek się skręcił. Kiedy zobaczył siebie znów tak wymalowanego, zalała go fala wspomnień, kiedy wszystko wyglądało kompletnie inaczej, kiedy nie znał nawet Phichita. Szybko potrząsnął głową by pozbyć się niepotrzebnych myśli i przejechał ręką po wystylizowanych włosach.

            Ubrany był w obcisłe czarne spodnie, do których wpuszczona była o wiele za duża srebrna, iskrząca się koszula, eksponująca górną część jego gołej klatki piersiowej. Ponad to, z jego uszu zwisały długie srebrne kolczyki, a na szyi pobłyskiwał koronkowy choker. Nawet nie chciał myśleć ile Celestino – właściciel ich malutkiej wytwórni – zapłacił za ich stylizacje. Nigdy na nich nie oszczędzał, twierdził że zrobi dla nich wszystko byleby odnieśli sukces. Twierdził, że pieniądze kiedyś się zwrócą, kiedy już opanują cały rynek muzyczny w Azji. Osobiście sam mocno wątpił w taki obrót sytuacji, ale jednocześnie również nie ukrywał faktu, że zgodził się na tą cała farsę też ze względu na Celestino. Jemu również chce się odpłacić za to co zrobił dla niego te pamiętne 3 lata temu i wciąż robi. Nagle usłyszeli jak ktoś puka do drzwi, które zaraz się uchyliły i ukazały zdenerwowaną młodą stażystkę.

             - Wasza kolej na wejście, chodźcie za mną – nieśmiało wydukała, patrząc się na ziemię, próbując ukryć przed nimi lekko zaróżowione policzki. Phichit radośnie podskakując chwycił Yuuriego za ramię i wspólnie wyszli za dziewczyną z pokoju. Peach z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej promieniał, z kolei Yuuriemu z każdym krokiem robiło się coraz bardziej niedobrze.

            - Jako którzy wchodzimy? Będziemy mieć okazję wybrać jeszcze siedzenia? – zagadał do dziewczyny Phichit, która słysząc, że mówi do niej, skuliła się w sobie, przyśpieszając kroku.

            - Nie powinnam wam tego mówić, wiecie, macie być zaskoczeni sytuacją, podejmować spontaniczne decyzje – szybko wymówiła wyuczoną formułkę. Phichit wydął usta i zmarszczył brwi, po czym zwrócił się do Yuuriego:

            - Musimy myśleć strategicznie. No wiesz, potrzebujemy dużo czasu antenowego, by jak najdłużej tu zostać. A kiedy dostaje się najwięcej czasu antenowego? – przerwał dramatycznie, unosząc palec do góry. – Kiedy tworzy się napięcie i dramaturgię!

            - Lub kiedy robi się z siebie bałwana – wydukał Yuuri. Peach zaśmiał się, a chwilę później zatrzymał się za dziewczyną obok czarnej kotary.

            - Tutaj wejdziecie do pomieszczenia, w którym macie poczekać na nasz znak, po którym będziecie mogli przejść dalej – dziewczyna szybko obróciła się na pięcie i poszła w przeciwną stronę, wracając tą samą drogą, którą tutaj doszli.

            Yuuri wziął głęboki wdech i zamknął oczy. – Jesteś teraz jesteś nim, pewnym siebie, utalentowanym idolem, który podbija swoją charyzmą serca wszystkich widzów – pomyślał, cofając się w czasie, wykorzystując technikę, której nauczył go psycholog zatrudniony przez jego starą wytwórnię, która dość szybko namierzyła dość słabą psychikę i nie szczędziła pieniędzy by jej się pozbyć. Kiedy z niej odszedł, dowiedział się, że jego leczenie kosztowało ich więcej niż jego rodzinny dom. Wypuścił powoli powietrze, a kiedy otworzył oczy, Phichit już wiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

            Pomimo napadów lęku i niepewności siebie, Yuuri zazwyczaj potrafił sobie jakoś z tym poradzić, głównie dzięki regularnym sesjom terapeutycznym i tabletkom, które przepisywał mu regularnie lekarz (po zmianie wytwórni, zmienił się oczywiście również terapeuta). Mimo, że Yuuri nie chciał się przyznać do tego, to Phichit wiedział, że to głównie dzięki nim się trzyma. Pamiętał, że jak Yuuri usłyszał o propozycji by wzięli udział w programie, miał nadzieję, że jego terapeuta sprzeciwi się temu pomysłowi. Na jego nieszczęście, a szczęście Phichita, stwierdził on, że to idealna okazja, by zmierzył się on ze swoją przeszłością i lękami.

            Weszli wspólnie za kotarę, a ich oczom ukazało się białe, pokryte szkłem pomieszczenie. Naprzeciwko nich znajdowało się wielkie lustro, a pod nim na półce, kosmetyki do makijażu. Phichit szybko do nich podbiegł, pamiętając jak było w poprzednich sezonach. To jedna z niewielu okazji kiedy mieli dla siebie kamery i szansę by zabłysnąć. Już sam fakt posiadania Yuuriego u swego boku był swoistą kartą przetargową, jednakże należało nią dobrze rozegrać. Sięgnął po eyeliner i zwrócił się do przyjaciela: – Chodź tutaj, mamy okazję poprawić makijaż. Yuuri wywrócił oczami, myśląc o biednej dziewczynie, która męczyła się z ich makijażem przez godzinę, ale bez zawahania podszedł do przyjaciela. Również zdawał sobie sprawę, że w lustrze ukryta jest kamera. Wdech i wydech. Peach coś brzdękał wesoło do siebie, ale nawet go nie słuchał. Pamiętał ich plan. On ma być ten pewny siebie, zdystansowany, pełen charyzmy (jakiej charyzmy?), a jego przyjaciel słodki i niewinny, wiecznie uśmiechnięty.

            Kiedy Phichit poprawił mu pomadką usta, uśmiechnął się i obrócił do lustra. Przybrał wraz z przyjacielem wytrenowaną pozę, wspólnie się zaśmiali i kiedy odhaczyli wszystkie punkty ich planu na tę część, dostali znać, że mogą przejść dalej.

            I wtedy go zatkało. Nie ogrom hali, nie przytłaczająca ilość kamer, ani nie błyszczące się podesty pełne krzeseł, ułożonych w wielki piętrzący się trójkąt. Przeraził się on mianowicie wtedy, kiedy zobaczył ilość osób, które wypełniały już tą wielką przestrzeń. Znaczyło to nie mniej nie więcej, że wyszli praktycznie na samym końcu. Praktycznie, bo krzeseł zostało wolnych 5, a odejmując jego i Peacha, to oprócz nich do wejścia zostały 3 osoby. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że na koniec zazwyczaj zostawiali jak największe „niespodzianki”. Jakoś nie podobała mu się ta myśl, że będzie tutaj atrakcją, chociaż obiektywnie rzec mówiąc mógł to przewidzieć, patrząc na jego dość skomplikowany życiorys.

            Poczuł, że zostaje szarpnięty przez przyjaciela do przodu, kiedy przypomniał sobie po co tu jest i przede wszystkim jaką powinien być osobą dla otoczenia z zewnątrz. Dla tych uczestników, którzy zaczęli szeptać między sobą, nie odrywając od niego wzroku, jak i dla widzów, którzy z pewnością zostaną zapoznani z tą sceną w późniejszym czasie w telewizji. Co chwilę słyszał słowa takie jak: Yuuri, Katsuki, SM, NCT, debiut, ucieczka. – Nic nie słyszysz, weź się w garść, graj swoją rolę wraz z Pechem – mówił sobie w myślach niczym mantrę.

            Stanęli na środku i wspólnie krzyknęli: – Ciao, ciao! Yuuri wymusił uśmiech i zaczął machać dłońmi jakby falował przyjaciela, przedstawiając go jednocześnie – Peach-kun! Phichit przyłożył palec do policzka i mrugnął, po czym zasłonił dłonią oczy, udając, że blask Yuuriego go oślepia, mówiąc: - I olśniewający Yuuri! Pomimo zażenowania Yuuri głęboko się ukłonił, po czym zachowując tylko zewnętrzy spokój, wraz z przyjacielem ruszył ku górze, szukając sobie miejsca wśród gapiącego tłumu ludzi, z którymi spędzi najbliższe 3 miesiące życia.

            - O nie! Całe pierwsze 11 miejsc jest już zajęte – przyjaciel „słodko” zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się by spojrzeć na ekran na którym wyświetlała się nazwa ich wytwórni „CiaoCiao”. Yuuri obrócił się wraz z nim, a wtedy na ekranie wyświetlił się fragment ich ankiety, którą musieli wypełnić przed programem podczas castingu. A mianowicie ta część gdzie musieli napisać, na jakim miejscu ostatecznie chcieliby wylądować. Yuuri już wewnętrznie przyłożył sobie w łeb, pomimo tego, że na razie wyświetliła się tylko ankieta Phichita z wyraźnie napisaną jedynką.  Po chwili stało się jednak to, czego tak bardzo się obawiał, powodując kolejny szum na sali. Phichit zaczął się szczerze śmiać.

            - Ty tak na serio wpisałeś 20? Jak zwykle zbyt skromny, ale przynajmniej to jakaś odmiana od pewnie ciągle pojawiających się jedynek – klepnął przyjaciela po plecach, a Yuuri uśmiechnął się krzywo i skomentował: – Wiesz dobrze, że to mój szczęśliwy numer… Lepiej chodźmy już. Musimy znaleźć sobie miejsce – zaczął się rozglądać niecierpliwie po sali.

            - Patrz, numer 20 i 21 jest wolny – zawołał Phichit wskazując dwa miejsca, znajdujące się w górnej części piramidy.  - Niech chociaż dzisiaj twoje marzenie się spełni – zadrwił z przyjaciela i zaczął się przeciskać, przez rząd kłaniających się im osób, do pustych miejsc.  Zrezygnowany Yuuri poszedł za przyjacielem, próbując odkłonić się wszystkim osobom po drodze. Kiedy zasiedli wygodnie na miejscach zaczęli zgodnie z planem sobie docinać i dokuczać. Yuuri miał tylko nadzieję, że wygląda to wszystko w miarę naturalnie, zwłaszcza kiedy „urażony” Peach jego komentarzem o zbyt dużej słodyczy udaje, że mdleje. Kiedy minęła kolejna chwila i szepty spowodowane ich przyjściem ucichły, na ekranie pojawił się napis YG, a sala ponownie wybuchła. Chwilę potem wszedł on. Victor Nikiforov. Zawrzało, a Yuuri zamarł. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Można chyba stwierdzić, że wszystko się zaczęło kiedy skończył 3 latka.  Przyjaciółka jego mamy, z zawodu primabalerina, stwierdziła, że weźmie Yuuriego pod swe skrzydła, by już od najmłodszych lat kształtować go na przyszłego mistrza. Jego mama bez żadnych przeciwskazań zgodziła się na taki pomysł, widząc jak jej syn cieszy się poruszając się w takt muzyki. Już od najmłodszych lat Yuuriego było widać, że ma ogromny talent. Niejeden zawodowy tancerz zazdrościł małemu chłopcu tego w jaki sposób się poruszał, jak z gracją sam z siebie tworzył muzykę.

            Mając 6 lat dołączył do grupy dzieci na zajęcia z hiphopu. Jego nauczycielka stwierdziła, że pomoże mu to poszerzyć jego zdolności oraz wzbogaci jego wyobraźnię na temat możliwości poruszania się i rytmu. Było to coś kompletnie odmiennego od tego co poznał do tej pory, ale całym sercem pokochał, tak jak wszelkie przejawy tańca.

            Yuuri po prostu kochał taniec, ponieważ pozwalał mu się czuć wolnym, oraz mógł w ten sposób poznawać prawdziwego siebie, głęboko ukrytego za kotarą nieśmiałości i niepewności. Na zajęciach z hiphopu dość szybko zaprzyjaźnił się ze straszą od siebie dziewczynką – Yuuko, oraz Takeshim, który pomimo początkowej niechęci, po pewnym czasie przekonał się do młodszego chłopca. Choć nigdy się do tego nie przyznał, zazdrościł mu z jaką łatwością przychodzi mu to, na co on poświęcał większość swojego wolnego czasu.

            Kolejny przełom nastąpił kiedy Yuuri miał 10 lat. Pamiętał, że został po zajęciach z hiphopu na sali treningowej ćwicząc nową choreografię, a Yuuko z Takeshim siedzieli w kącie przy telewizorze i rozmawiali. Nagle usłyszał pisk Yuuko i jej podekscytowany głos – Już się zaczyna! Pogłośnij Takeshi! – Wtedy do jego uszu dobiegły płynące z telewizora piski, oraz charakterystyczne klaskanie, przypominające konia galopującego w miarowym tempie. Zaciekawiony podszedł do telewizora i zamarł.

            Na ekranie telewizora ujrzał 5 młodych chłopaków, tańczących i śpiewających do jednej z najbardziej niezwykłych [piosenek](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18ZQB6ADFrU) jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał. Choreografia była piękna, niespotykana, ale z dość jasnym przekazem. Jednak to, a raczej kto, najbardziej przyciągał jego wzrok był długowłosy chłopak. Jego ekspresja, głos i sposób poruszania się był magiczny, a jego srebrne, długie włosy podkreślały ruchy jego ciała. Wtedy wszystko dla niego zamarło. Występ się zakończył, a Yuuri wciąż nie mógł oderwać wzroku od telewizora.

            - Kto to? – zapytał się Yuuko, nie patrząc się na nią. Ta zaś radośnie podskoczyła i z rumieńcami na twarzy powiedziała: - To Blinkers, zespół Kpopowy, są niesamowici prawda? Ich taniec, ich śpiew, jak bardzo chciałabym ich spotkać – przycisnęła piąstki do policzków i zaczęła piszczeć na samą myśl. Takeshi tylko głośno wzdychnął, wywracając oczami, ale dziewczyna nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Yuuri w końcu popatrzył się na przyjaciółkę i zapytał z błyszczącymi oczami: - A ten chłopak z długimi, srebrnymi włosami? Kto to? - Yuuko radośnie klasnęła w dłonie i zaczęła rozmarzona powoli kręcić piruety.

            - To Victor. Ma 16 lat, metr osiemdziesiąt wzrostu i jest mankanae Blinkersów. Jest głównym raperem, ale umie też nieziemsko śpiewać i tańczyć. Jest cudowny, prawda? W dodatku jego babcia jest Rosjanką, dlatego też tak niesamowicie wygląda. Mówią, że jest najprzystojniejszy w całej Korei – zachwycony Yuuri tylko kiwał głową na każde słowo Yuuko, które tak łakomie chwytał, starając się zapamiętać każdy szczegół. Yuuko z rozbawieniem zauważyła zachwyt malujący się na twarzy chłopaka i zapytała się:

            - Chciałbyś nauczyć się choreografii? No wiesz z tej piosenki, co przed chwilą szła. Mam ją nagraną na kasecie, więc możemy się z niej nauczyć tańca – nawet nie skończyła mówić, kiedy Yuuri z zachwytem chwycił ją za ręce i radośnie pokiwał głową. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i ruszyła ku telewizorowi.

            I tak wszystko nabrało rozpędu w życiu Yuuriego. Chwilę później umiał cały układ, po czym zaczął go modyfikować dodając elementy baletu, przystosowując choreografię jednocześnie pod jednego tancerza. Victor  stał się jego idolem, ale jednocześnie inspiracją. Dość szybko znalazł dwie płyty Blinkers w ich miejscowym sklepie muzycznym (zadebiutowali dopiero rok wcześniej, więc ich dorobek był niewielki), oraz kupił plakaty przedstawiające cały zespół jak i samego Victora. Ozdobiły ściany jego pokoju, a on sam czuł się coraz bardziej zmotywowany.

            Parę miesięcy później, gdy tańczył samotnie na sali zmodyfikowaną przez niego choreografię, niczego nie świadomy został nagrany przez swoją przyjaciółkę. Video trafiło do internetu, a świat kpopu zadrżał. Zrobiło się o nim głośno, a artyści w całej Azji zachwycali się młodym, utalentowanym chłopcem, który z tak wielką pasją oddał jakże dorosłą piosenkę. Yuuri był początkowo zły na przyjaciółkę, za to co zrobiła. Czuł się wytykany palcami, inny. Dość szybko jednak zaczęły napływać do jego domu propozycje z wytwórni, zarówno japońskich, jak i koreańskich, by dołączył do nich i został trainee, obiecując mu świetlaną przyszłość.

            Jego rodzice początkowo byli przeciwni temu pomysłowi. Na nic nie zdawał się płacz chłopca, który widział w tym szansę spotkania idola i rozwijania swoich pasji. Bali puszczać się samotnie syna do obcego kraju, bali się również jak bycie w świetle reflektorów może na niego wpłynąć. Pewnego dnia pojawił się jednak osobiście przedstawiciel jednej z największych wytwórni w Korei, SM Entertainment, a po długich godzinach negocjacji, błagania chłopca, decyzja została podjęta. Yuuri jechał do Korei. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Teraz 19 letni już chłopak siedzi napięty jak struna, patrząc z niedowierzaniem jak jego idol wchodzi na halę, wraz z dwiema innymi osobami. Jedną z nich był niski, ale szczupły chłopak z blond włosami, które sięgały mu do ramion. We włosach iskrzyła się ozdobna spinka, a z ucha zwisał kolczyk. Miał na sobie bluzę z kapturem w panterkę i za duże, szare szorty, które podkreślały wysokie, żółte skarpetki. Idący obok niego chłopak z jeżem był mocno pomalowany, w prześwitującej, luźnej czarnej koszuli, która poupinana była ciaśniej do ciała za pomocą białych pasów, wijących się wokół jego torsu i przechodzących na jego ubrane w czarne legginsy nogi.

            Sam Victor uśmiechał się promiennie i machając dłonią eksponował przytłaczającą ilość pierścionków na jego dłoni. Po wypadku, który miał miejsce 3 lata temu, ściął włosy, a z jego legendarnej fryzury już prawie nic nie zostało, oprócz opadającej na jego prawe oko, długiej grzywki. Sam był ubrany dość ekstrawagancko – miał na sobie turkusowy, luźny crop, który eksponował jego umięśniony, ale bez przesady, brzuch, oraz długie, czarne obcisłe spodnie, które prezentowałyby się dość normalnie, gdyby nie fakt, że na pasie, z boku przymocowany był kawałek iskrzącego się materiału, sprawiającego wrażenie spódnicy.

            We trójkę stanęli na środku, przedstawili się i ukłonili. Cała sala aż drżała z przejęcia. I Yuuri doskonale widział czemu. Nie dość, że legenda pojawiła się w hali programu dla trainee chcących zadebiutować w zespole, to w dodatku pojawił się on po raz pierwszy publicznie po tym co się stało trzy lata temu.  Kiedy patrzył tak z góry na niego, nie mógł uwierzyć co właśnie się dzieje. On, Yuuri Katsuki, przeciętny trainee, który stracił wszelkie marzenia i nadzieję, stoi w tym samym pomieszczenia co jego idol z dziecięcych lat, w dodatku mając w perspektywie przed sobą co najmniej 3 miesiące widywania się.

            Kiedy patrzył się z pewnego rodzaju strachem, na zbliżającą ku górze trójkę ludzi, nagle jego wzrok znalazł wzrok Victora, którego oczy rozszerzyły się na widok młodego chłopaka. Yuuri szybko odwrócił wzrok i wymusił śmiech w kierunku Phichita, który patrzył się na Yuuriego z iskierkami w oczach.

            - Ja chyba mam zwidy, co nie Peach? – zapytał się słabym głosem. Przyjaciel się zaśmiał i pokręcił głową.

            - Obawiam się że nie, w dodatku cały czas się na ciebie gapi – powiedział, zerkając na dół. – Może jest twoim fanem? No wiesz z okresu kiedy… - Na pewno nie – przerwał mu Yuuri, który zamknął oczy i rozłożył się wygodnie na krześle, wyobrażając sobie, że nic z tego nie miało miejsca. Zgłoszenie do programu, jego podróż tutaj, oraz przybycie Victora.

            - Jak chcesz, ale wiesz, on dalej się gapi – ze zdziwieniem stwierdził Phichit. W tym momencie dało się usłyszeć hałas i krzyk:

            - Rusz swą dupę dziadku w końcu, czy zamierzasz tutaj zakwitnąć?!  - zawołał chłopak w blond włosach, który przyszedł wraz z Victorem do hali. Victor zaczął się śmiać, jednocześnie masując sobie ramię, w które zapewnie mu się oberwało.

            - Yuri spokojnie już, widzisz że szukam miejsca… - zaczął rozglądać się niewinnie po hali.  – Patrz, tam jest jedno miejsce wolne - nr 78 i dwa koło siebie 35 i 36.  – Victor obrócił się do swoich towarzyszy.

            - Może zrobimy tak, że ja usiądę sam na 78, a ty Yuri i Georgii siądziecie u góry -  na to Yuri mlasnął z niezadowoleniem i wywrócił oczami.

             – Jak chcesz to sam siedź z wariatem, ja spasuję – po czym skierował się ku miejscu nr 78. Victor zaśmiał się, chwycił drugiego towarzysza za ramię i szeptając między sobą ruszyli ku górze w kierunku wolnych miejsc. Yuuri w tym czasie cały czas siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, wizualizując sobie ocean, daremnie próbując się uspokoić. Nie zdawał on sobie sprawy, że niebieskie oczy jeszcze przez chwilę zatrzymały się na jego postaci, zanim odwróciły się w kierunku ekranu, na którym widniały napisane z wdziękiem trzy jedynki, na trzech ankietach.


	2. Heart Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postanowiłam, że do każdego rozdziału będę dodawała piosenkę przewodnią, która jednocześnie będzie służyła za tytuł <3 
> 
> Dla rozdziału 2 jest to Loona/Chuu - Heart Attack, której tekst, jak i teledysk, idealnie ukazuje jak rozpoczęła się i rozwinęła więź między Phichitem, a Yuurim. W późniejszym czasie ich historia zostanie dokładnie przedstawiona, więc możecie tę pisoenkę traktować jako przedsmak tego co będzie :) Pojawia się ona tutaj ze względu na pewne rozmyślania Phichita nad Yuurim i jego osobą ^^ 
> 
> Piosenka -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVVfMFS3mgc

           Kiedy wrzawa po wejściu grupy z YG w miarę ucichała, a wszyscy usiedli na swoich miejscach, głos producenta ogłosił, że za chwilę na halę wejdzie ich „opiekun” i jednocześnie przedstawiciel widzów, którzy będą oddawać swe głosy na nich przez kolejne pół roku.

            - Jak myślisz kto to będzie? – zapytał się z ciekawością w głosie Phichit Yuuriego, który od momentu w którym wszedł Victor wciąż siedział „niewzruszony” na krześle z kamienną, ale olśniewającą twarzą. Peach, odkąd weszli na halę Mnetu, nie mógł poznać swojego przyjaciela. Nigdy nie był taki opanowany, profesjonalny i dystyngowany. Niczym idealny, młody artysta, pewny siebie i swojego talentu oraz olśniewającego wyglądu. Dokładnie, olśniewającego – Peach nie miał pojęcia jak, ale ta dziwnie wytworzona pewność sobie sprawiła, że wyglądał jak nie on. Nie to, że Yuuri nie był przystojny (bo to za mało powiedziane), ale bardzo łatwo to ukrywał pod maską niezdarnego, nieśmiałego chłopaka. Teraz wyglądał niesamowicie, niczym wycięty z modowego magazynu model.

            - W sumie, w obecnym stanie przypomina starego siebie – pomyślał Tajlandczyk, patrząc się z nostalgią na nieświadomego jego myśli przyjaciela. – Tak jak wtedy, kiedy go nie znałem osobiście, a jedynie z okazyjnych występów w telewizji i na zdjęciach udostępnianych przez SM. Yuuri nigdy nie poruszał tego tematu – okresu kiedy tam trenował, ba, to mało powiedziane, kiedy został wcielony w SMRookies i przedstawiony jako członek wkrótce debiutującego wielkiego zespołu jakim jest NCT.

            Od początku był sensacją. Odkąd tylko dołączył do wytwórni. Odkąd wideo z jego tańcem zostało udostępnione. A potem kiedy z tej wytwórni, z nieznanych nikomu publicznie powodów, odszedł. Phichit doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego z kim ma do czynienia, kiedy Celestino przedstawił go mu jako jego nowego współlokatora i towarzysza niedoli bycia w statusie trainee. Pamięta też doskonale, jak Yuuri przez pół roku nic się nie odzywał, prawie nic nie jedząc, albo ciężko pracując nad swoim tańcem, albo będąc zamkniętym po prostu w swoim pokoju.

            Długo czasu mu zajęło wydostanie go z tego kokonu i bardzo był ciekawy co takiego się stało, że wylądował w takim dołku psychicznym. Nigdy jednak nie uzyskał odpowiedzi na te pytania, a sam nie chciał napierać na swojego przyjaciela. Mógł jedynie się domyślać co się stało.

            - Nie mam pojęcia. Jedynie co to mogę zgadywać, że będzie to osoba płci żeńskiej – powiedział niewzruszony przyjaciel. W sumie coś w tym jest. Kiedy program był z żeńskimi trainee, to opiekunem zostawał zazwyczaj znany aktor, a kiedy o walkę w zespole walczyli chłopcy to była to jakaś doświadczona, utalentowana piosenkarka.

            Nagle światła zamrugały, pojawił się dym, a wielka ściana naprzeciwko nich otworzyła się, tworząc szczelinę, przez którą wszedł nie kto inny jak sam Christophe Giacometti. Praktycznie wszyscy w sali zaczęli klaskać i krzyczeć z zaskoczenia. Był to dość niespodziewany wybór jak na taką funkcję, gdyż zawsze wydawało się, że „Reprezentant” ma mieć nieskalaną reputację, a Christophe… no cóż to Christophe, uwikłany w wiele skandali i romansów. A co najważniejsze, tak jak Victor, jest byłym członkiem Blinkers. Kiedy zespół się rozpadł po wypadku Victora, zmienił wytwórnię i zaczął pracować solo, jako piosenkarz oraz aktor. Pomimo wielu gorszących plotek, społeczeństwo dalej go uwielbiało, a z roku na rok przybywało mu nagród na półkach.

            Yuuri popatrzył ukradkiem na reakcję Victora. Widać było, że jest szczęśliwy, ale nie wydawał się szczególnie zaskoczony. Na pewno więc był świadom tego, że jego były współtowarzysz będzie brał udział w tej serii jako „Reprezentant”. Pewnie mimo tego wszystkiego dalej się kontaktują ze sobą, w końcu byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. A raczej dalej są.

            - Waaaa, tego się nie spodziewałem – szczęśliwy Peach zaczął podskakiwać niczym piłeczka pingpongowa, by lepiej zobaczyć swojego idola. Chris w tym czasie uniósł rękę i zaczął machać zadowolony do uczestników programu, podchodząc na środek sceny, kłaniając się i przedstawiając:

            - Widzę wiele młodych, podekscytowanych twarzy, aż proszących się o to by zawitać na stałe na scenie muzycznej nie tylko w Korei, ale i na świcie. Musicie pamiętać jednak, że ta droga jest bardzo wymagająca, oraz pełna niebezpieczeństw. Łatwo bowiem zatracić z oczu cel, do którego tak pracowicie dążycie. Pamiętajcie więc zatem kim jesteście i czego oczekujecie od samych siebie – mówiąc to, z twarzy Chrisa coraz bardziej znikał uśmiech, a oczy nabierały powagi. Yuuri poczuł jak po jego plecach przechodzą dreszcze, mając wrażenie, że słowa te skierowane są właśnie w jego kierunku. Po chwili ciszy, pełen napięcia moment minął, a na twarzy Christophera pojawił się olśniewający uśmiech.

            - Chciałbym również powitać starych przyjaciół, którzy w końcu zdecydowali się wyjść „z piwnicy” i pokazać, że świetnie się trzymają, mimo starczego wieku- tutaj Chris popatrzył się wymownie na Victora, który radośnie mu pomachał, po czym blondyn odchrząknął i wyprostował się.  – Nie pozostaje więc nam nic, jak rozpocząć program. Teraz poznacie trenerów, którzy będą sprawować nad wami opiekę przez najbliższe kilka miesięcy – przeszedł zgrabnie na bok sceny, robiąc przejście dla mających przybyć trenerów.

            - Najpierw przedstawię wam naszą popularną tancerkę, która będzie odpowiadała za wasz trening taneczny. Pewnie domyślicie się kto to jest, kiedy powiem wam, że jest to nie kto inny jak sama królowa kpopu, która zadebiutowała ponad 15 lat temu – wymownie poruszył brwiami, a kilku trainee zaparskało. - Przed wami Lilia Baranovskaya, która wciąż zachwyca formą jak i wdziękiem –  utworzyła się ponownie szczelina w ekranie, a na salę weszła wysoka kobieta w średnim wieku, ale o urodzie młodej dziewczyny. Ubrana w dystyngowaną czarną sukienkę i buty na obcasach spojrzała na Chrisa z urazą w oczach, ukłoniła się lekko, po czym  usiała za szklanym stołem, znajdującym się u podnóża wznoszącej się piramidy krzeseł wypełnionych trainee. 

            - Kolejnym waszym trenerem jest Isabella Yang – kontynuował dalej nie wzruszony Chris – członkini młodego zespołu Flowers Girls, które podbiły całą Azję swym niezwykłym latynoskim rytmem. Oczywiście będzie odpowiadała za rap – młoda, uśmiechnięta dziewczyna, ubrana w kwiecisty komplet i trampki weszła i pomachała do zawodników, którzy zaczęli z rumieńcami na twarzy między sobą szeptać.

            Yuuri tylko westchnął. Nie czuł się najlepiej. Prawdopodobnie spowodowane było to tym, że odzwyczaił się od obecności kamer oraz ciągłego kontrolowania siebie i swoich ruchów. Minęły już ponad 3 lata, kiedy znajdował się w podobnej sytuacji. Kiedy zaczął już myśleć na czym skupić swoją uwagę tak, by nie myśleć zbytnio o tym co się dzieje dookoła niego, usłyszał jak Chris zapowiada kolejnego trenera.

            - Utalentowana wokalistka, która pomimo zdobycia wielu międzynarodowych prestiżowych nagród z dziedziny śpiewu i emisji głosu, postanowiła oddać całą siebie w trenowaniu młodych artystów. Obecnie pracująca jako trener wokalny w jednej z najznakomitszych wytwórni w Korei. Przed wami jedyna w swoim rodzaju Minako Okukawa – Yuuri, po raz kolejny tego dnia, zamarł kiedy kolejna dobrze znana mu osoba stanęła na scenie witając się ze wszystkimi tu zgromadzonymi. – Tylko nie to, błagam tylko nie ona – pomyślał żałośnie, widząc jak jego stara „nauczycielka” grzecznie się kłania i z wdziękiem zarzuca włosy na plecy.

            Ich oczy się spotkały kiedy Minako szła w kierunku stołu, a Yuuri w jej oczach zobaczył tak dobrze znane mu ciepło, które wielokrotnie wymuszało na nim pracę ponad swoje limity, tak że w pewnym momencie zaczął mieć aż wrażenie, że sięgnął gwiazd. Działo się tak aż do momentu gdy jego skrzydła od nadmiaru słońca się podpaliły, a on sromotnie runął na ziemię, zostając prawie bez niczego. Yuuri mimo wszystko wymusił ciepły uśmiech i pochylił głowę, by okazać szacunek starej nauczycielce, albo w sumie obecnej skoro ma pracować z nimi jako trener. Nie zdążył on uporządkować swoich myśli do końca, kiedy usłyszał ponownie głos „Reprezentanta”.

            Chris szybko przedstawił kolejnych trenerów – Hisashi Mooroka (jeden z ojców chrzestnych koreańskiego rapu) miał wspomóc Isabellę w prowadzeniu zajęć z rapu, a Mila Babicheva (młoda, utalentowana tancerka) Lilianę w sferze tańca. Dodatkowo Sara Crispino (średnie pokolenie idoli) zająć się miała mniej zaawansowanymi zajęciami ze śpiewu. Kiedy już wszyscy byli gotowi, Chris z powrotem stanął na środku sali i zapowiedział z iskierką w oczach:

            - Zaraz rozpocznie się przydzielanie was do odpowiedniej klasy, by jak najlepiej wspomóc wasz rozwój. Przedstawicie nam występy grupowe jak i solowe, które mieliście przygotować, by jak najlepiej oddać siebie i wasze umiejętności. Pamiętajcie o tym, że na osoby, które zostaną przydzielone do klasy A czeka wiele przywilejów, więc warto o nie zawalczyć, ale jakie to będą przywileje dowiecie się już później – tutaj zrobił dłuższą przerwę, po czym kontynuował niewzruszony - Teraz reżyser będzie wyczytywał nazwy wytwórni z których członkowie będą musieli wejść za kulisy, by opisać swe wrażenia przed kamerami, a następnie zaprezentować swój repertuar przed wszystkimi tutaj zgromadzonymi. Będziecie wyczytywani w grupach 3 wytwórni – Chris rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po wszystkich zawodnikach, po czym głośno zawołał: - Więc niech gra się zacznie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję bardzo wszytskim osobom, które zostawiły po sobie kudosa, bookmarka oraz wspaniałej @Mafina, za komentarz, który dodał mi wielkich skrzydeł ^^ 
> 
> Rozdział krótki (z powodu piekła zwanego sesją @.@), troszkę wypełniający ^^ Ale zapewniam, że od następnego rozdziału zacznie się dziać. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że to będzie jazda bez trzymanki w najbliższym czasie @.@ Jako, że teraz mam ferie, planuję pisać bardziej obfite rozdziały, które mam nadzieję, będą pojawiać się regularnie co tydzień :) Jak zwykle przepraszam za możliwe usterki językowe ^^
> 
> Więc zgodnie z obietnicą, kolejny rozdział pojawi się 8 lutego jak nie wcześniej :) 
> 
> PS.: Korzystając z okazji, @happydoyoungday! *_* (Doyoung to mój UB (ultimate-bias) więc musiałam skorzystać z okazji, i "publicznie" złożyć życzenia @.@ <3


	3. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział jest odrobinę dłuższy pd poprzednich ^^ Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Piosenki, które występują w tekście, ukryte są pod podkreślonymi wyrazami. Wystarczy w nie kliknąć, a zaprowadzą was do piosenek o których mowa jest aktualnie w tekście :) <3 Dodatkowo umiejszczę linki również w końcowej adnotacji. Chcę zwrócić też waszą uwagę na dwa fakty:  
> 1\. Pod koniec rozdziału pojawiają się przekleństwa.  
> 2\. Piosenki nie są przypadkowe, a ich tekst i przesłanie mają więcej sensu niż na początku się wydaje :) Od razu też zaznaczę, że spcjalnie wkleiłam link z układem tanecznym do piosenki, z którą występuje Yuuri i Phichit, byście nie musieli nadwyrężać swojej wyobraźni. Fragmenty Yuuriego to rap i te elementy bardziej mówione, a Phichit śpiewa ^^ Filmiki od razu zawierają w sobie tłumaczony tekst piosenki. Albo na polski, albo na angielski. Wszytskie oprócz osttaniej, bo ta jest po angielsku :)  
> Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest napisane w miarę poprawną polszczyzną ^^ Enjoy <3

            Yuuri był wymęczony i coraz bardziej przerażony. Minęło już ponad 6 godzin, a wciąż nawet połowa trainee nie zaprezentowała swoich występów. Była już 2 w nocy i wszystko wskazywało na to, że nagrywanie tego zajmie jeszcze co najmniej 8 godzin. Dziękował w duchu, że właśnie dostali godzinną przerwę by się „odświeżyć” i „doprowadzić do porządku”. Nie pomagał też fakt, że dalej z Phichitem nie zostali wyczytani (Victor i jego grupa również) i to, że na razie żadna z osób nie dostała A. W sumie można by wysilić się na stwierdzenie, że był to pogrom. 

            Wszystko wyglądało tak, że reżyser przez głośniki wyczytywał nazwy wytwórni w grupach po trzy, których trainee udawali się za kulisy do specjalnie przygotowanego pokoju. Pierwsza grupa miała 5 minut na przygotowanie się, a druga i trzecia udzielała indywidualnych szybkich wywiadów na temat tego co się działo do tej pory, odpowiadała na pytania asystentów.  W tym czasie jurorzy rozmawiali ze sobą, wymieniali się notatkami i czytali informacje na temat grup, które miały wejść za chwilę na scenę. Kiedy pierwsza grupa wychodziła na scenę, przedstawiała się, rozmawiała, występowała (itd.), druga wraz z trzecią miały czas na przygotowanie się do występu w specjalnym pokoju. Kiedy wszystkie trzy grupy przeszły przez tę procedurę, wymieniały się z następnymi trzema grupami. Pomimo tego, że logistycznie brzmiało to nawet dobrze, kończyło się to różnie. Zanim nastąpiła zmiana potrafiło minąć nawet półtorej godziny. Zazwyczaj było tak, że po występie grupowym, przychodził czas na występy indywidualne, by młodzi trainee byli w stanie w pełni zaprezentować swoje umiejętności, w zależności od tego na jakim „stanowisku” określili się. Raperzy rapowali, tancerze tańczyli, wokaliści śpiewali. Oczywiście nie wszyscy przechodzili przez tę procedurę, lecz ci do których pojawiały się pewne wątpliwości. A jak się okazało, było ich aż za dużo. Pomimo tego, że razem z Peachem zachwycali się i byli pod wielkim wrażeniem niektórych występów, ani jedna osoba nie dostała się do „różowej” grupy. Większość lądowała niestety albo w C, albo F, a jego ogarniała coraz większa panika, którą próbował w sobie coraz bardziej tłumić.

            - Muszę iść do łazienki – zwrócił się do Phichita wstając i składając jednocześnie koc, który przykrywał jego nogi. Próbował zachować jak największe opanowanie na twarzy, by nie ukazać żadnych oznak tego, że jest na skraju napadu lękowego. 

            - Idę z tobą – powiedział Tajlandczyk i chwycił go za ramię, przedzierając się przez znużonych i śpiących na siedzeniach trainee. Dziękował za to poniekąd w duchu, bo czasem miał wrażenie, że znajduje się niczym jakiś eksponat w muzeum, czując na sobie ciągle czyiś wzrok. Victora na szczęście też nie było na hali – musiał pewnie gdzieś wyjść – więc dosyć pewnym krokiem razem z przyjacielem skierowali się do łazienki. Przez te 6 godzin ani razu, pomimo żartów przyjaciela, nie popatrzył się w tę stronę hali w której siedział jego idol z młodzieńczych lat, wraz z jego dziwnie wyglądającym towarzyszem z wytwórni. Wciąż nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że będzie z nim mieszkał pod jednym dachem przez najbliższy czas.

            Kiedy dotarli do łazienki, która na całe szczęście okazała się pusta, oparł się o umywalkę i zaczął głęboko oddychać. Phichit zmartwiony zachowaniem przyjaciela, patrzył z niepokojem jak ten stara się uspokoić oddech. Zaczynał mieć wyrzuty sumienia – w końcu to przez niego trafili do tego programu, a jeszcze bardziej zaczęły go gryźć, gdy przyjaciel wyciągnął tabletki z tylnej kieszeni i połknął dwie bez popijania. Wiedział doskonale co to są za leki, ale nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz jego przyjaciel je zażywał. Były to antydepresanty, mające między innymi zapobiegać napadom lękowym, które ostatnimi czasy ustały. Ale teraz najwidoczniej, i to właśnie przez niego, Yuuri był na skraju ataku. Podszedł do przyjaciela i zaczął masować go po plecach.

            - Nie denerwuj się, naprawdę nie ma czego. Wiem, że strasznie to wszystko wygląda, ale zobaczysz, wszystkich zmieciemy naszym występem. No bo popatrz. Ponad połowa zaprezentowała jakiś kawałek BTS, reszta poszła w słodki koncept. Nie dziwię się, że trenerzy mają dość – zaśmiał się niepewnie. Yuuri uniósł głowę i popatrzył się w lustrzane odbicie przyjaciela.

            - Taaa, a my z naszym występem podbijemy świat muzyki – powiedział ironicznie. Phichit poczuł, że odzyskuje powoli przyjaciela z odmętów niepotrzebnych myśli i zachęcony kontynuował: - No jasne, że tak! Czy widziałeś, by do tej pory jakaś grupa przygotowała występ piosenki żeńskiej grupy? Odpowiedź brzmi nie! W dodatku to nie byle jaki koncept, bo to „Femme Fatale”! Zobaczysz, twój rap i mój śpiew sprawi, że nie będą mieli wyboru, tylko zgubieni naszą charyzmą upadną na kolana i wręczą nam to, czego najbardziej teraz ludzie pragną!

            - Naklejki z różowym A? No nie wiem. Nie czuję, żeby róż do mnie pasował –Yuuri uśmiechnął się i wyprostował się. Phichit wewnętrznie krzyknął z radości i przytulił się do przyjaciela.

            - Dokładnie! Za niedługo powinna być nasza kolej, więc wykorzystajmy tę przerwę by doprowadzić nas do porządku – z tylnej kieszeni dżinsów wyciągnął grzebień, którym zaczął poprawiać zarówno swoją jak fryzurę przyjaciela. Następnie korzystając z kosmetyków zapewnionych przez sponsorów, stojących na blacie łazienki, poprawił ich makijaże.

            - Za 5 minut znowu zaczynamy! Przedstawiciele wytwórni ABC!, BirdCage i Misuni proszeni są za kulisy! – usłyszeli głos producenta wydobywający się z głośników umieszczonych na korytarzu. Yuuri wziął głęboki oddech, zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu. Czuł się już o wiele lepiej – nie miał złudzeń, wiedział że to zasługa tabletek, ale czasem nie miał wyboru. Starał się ich unikać przez najdłuższy możliwy czas, ale nie wszystko zawsze idzie zgodnie z planem. Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela, chwycił za jego iskrzącą się koszulę i skierował w stronę drzwi:

            - No to chodźmy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            - Ale przyznasz, że to było coś…

            - Dziwnego…? Śmiesznego…? Phich, ten cały JJ, czy jak mu tam, ma nie po kolei w głowie – przerwał mu Yuuri trzymając się za brzuch i krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

            - Ja tam jestem pod wrażeniem, że z takim repertuarem zdecydował się siąść na samym szczycie, na fotelu nr 1 – Tajlandczyk zaśmiał się i zaczął czochrać włosy Yuuriego, który ponownie zaczął się śmiać, szybko umykając mu z rąk.

            - Przestań, bo znowu będę musiał ją poprawiać – wydął usta i palcami zaczął zaczesywać włosy do tyłu, co i tak nie powstrzymało jednego pasma do delikatnego opadnięcia mu na czoło.

            - Przecież dobrze wyglądasz – Phichit pokazał mu język i szybko odsunął się, by nie oberwać od przyjaciela.

            Rozejrzał się po hali. Już ponad 2/3 uczestników zostało przesłuchanych i jak na razie tylko trójka uczestników dostało się magicznej, różowej grupy A.

            - Niech to się skończy – pomyślał. Już nawet on miał dość tego oczekiwania. W międzyczasie udało mu się wraz z Yuurim zdrzemnąć, więc nabrali troszkę energii, ale było widać, że nie tylko oni są wymęczeni. Trenerzy też mieli ewidentnie dość (podczas z jednych dłuższych przerw Minako rozłożyła się na krześle, z maseczką w płachcie na twarzy i zaczęła sączyć podejrzanie kolorowy napój ze szklanki). Kiedy spojrzał w dół, zobaczył, że Victor (tak, ten Victor) znowu gapi się na nic nieświadomego Yuuriego. Już to był któryś raz, kiedy złapał srebrnowłosego mężczyznę na gapieniu się na przyjaciela. Zaczynał mieć przez to poważne wątpliwości co do tego, że Yuuri się z nim nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał. Niby to „przypadkiem” przechylił się w stronę Yuuriego i położył głowę na jego ramieniu. Ten zaczął śmiać się i coś mówić, ale nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, tylko uśmiechnął się szelmowsko kiedy wzrok Victora napotkał jego i uniósł wysoko brew. Ten wyraźnie zawstydzony szybko spojrzał w inną stronę i obrócił się w stronę sceny, na której czekali członkowie wytwórni „Oh!” na ocenę ich jakże słodkiego występu.

            - Oj Yuuri, jaki ty czasem nie świadomy jesteś wszystkiego – westchnął.

            - Mówiłeś coś? – zapytał się dalej rozbawiony Yuuri.

            - Że śmiejesz się jak głupi do sera – wyszczerzył zęby, a kiedy miał już skomentować występ grupy która schodziła ze sceny, rozległ się głos producenta z głośników:

            - Wytwórnie: „CiaoCiao”, „YG” i „PeP” proszone są o przyjście za kulisy – Phichit poczuł jak nagle Yuuri robi się sztywny, a sam wyczuł jak rodzi się w nim uczucie zdenerwowania, ale również podekscytowania. Wszystko działo się zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami. Będą chcieli zrobić z Yuuriego i Victora wielkich rywali, a napięcie będzie budowane wokół ich osób. Da sobie rękę uciąć, że pierwszy odcinek skończy się właśnie na ich audycji, która będzie zmontowana razem z YG.

            Wstał z krzesła i wraz z Yuurim przedarł się do głównych schodów, z których zaczęli schodzić za Victorem i jego towarzyszami, jak również dwójką chłopaków z „PeP”. Jak tylko producent wyczytał nazwy ich wytwórni, jak okiem mrugnął wszyscy nagle się przebudzili i zaczęli szeptać między sobą. Phichit miał tylko nadzieję, że cały ten rumor ustąpi po dwóch, trzech dniach. Już wystarczająco miał dużo na sumieniu, jeżeli chodzi o obciążenie tym wszystkim przyjaciela przez swoją egoistyczną zachciankę wzięcia udziału w tym całym wydarzeniu. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że ostatecznie ta „przygoda” będzie miała więcej plusów niż minusów. Wyszli z hali do pokoju obok (oczywiście obłożonego kolejnymi kamerami), gdzie czekała na nich młoda asystentka.

            - „PeP’ wystąpi jako pierwsze więc zostanie tutaj i przygotuje się do występu, a wy… – tutaj zwróciła się do reszty grupy – Wy pójdziecie ze mną do pomieszczenia obok, gdzie opowiecie o swoich wrażeniach. Nie przejmujcie się niczym, w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni przyzwyczaicie się do tej procedury. Pamiętajcie, macie oczarować widzów jeśli chcecie zdobyć ich zaufanie i głosy – tutaj poruszyła wymownie brwiami i wyszła na korytarz.

            - Przypomnijcie mi, czemu siedzimy w tym gównie? – blond włosy chłopak, którego nalepka na ubraniu uprzejmie informowała, że ma na imię „Yuri” fuknął gniewnie, kiedy cała grupa skierowała się za asystentką.

            - By poznać uroki bycia idolem, oraz zdobyć doświadczenie i potencjalnych fanów, dla potencjalnego zespołu, w którym potencjalnie zadebiutujesz, nawet jeśli nie dostaniesz się do grupki wybrańców którzy zadebiutują - odrzekł wesoło Victor, który radośnie wręcz podskakiwał idąc za asystentką. Phichit popatrzył się z uniesionymi brwiami w kierunku Yuuriego, który wzruszył tylko ramionami, starając się zachować „kamienną, aczkolwiek charyzmatyczną” twarz. Zaczął się już przyzwyczajać do obecności Victora (działanie pożądane po zażyciu tabletek „radości”), więc nie miał z tym takich trudności jak na samym początku. Czarnowłosy chłopak – Georgii – zaczął chichotać, ale szybko zamilkł kiedy poczuł na sobie zabójcze spojrzenie blondwłosego chłopka.

            - Gówno prawda. Bo prawda jest taka, że temu staremu dziadowi zachciało się na stare lata wracać na stare śmiecie, a Yakov nie chce robić z naszej wytwórni pośmiewiska, więc wysłał nas byśmy byli jego niańkami – splunął wręcz na podłogę. W tym momencie Victor się zatrzymał, obrócił i zablokował drogę młodemu chłopakowi.

            - Chciałbym przypomnieć, że nie byłoby nas tutaj gdyby Yakov zgodził się dobrowolnie na mój comeback. Jako że nie umożliwiał mi to przez ostatnie 2 lata, byłem zmuszony wysłać bez jego zgody zgłoszenie do programu. Nikt, a przynajmniej ja, nie wpisywał was na listę razem ze mną. Chciałbym również podkreślić jeden fakt, a mianowicie – poważny podszedł do chłopaka i pociągnął go za szelki, które miał na sobie – Że wszystkie rzeczy które masz na sobie, w swoim dormie itd., masz dzięki mnie i zarobionym przeze mnie pieniądzom– tutaj puścił go, wyprostował się i uśmiechnął szeroko. – Zresztą nie wypada o takich rzeczach rozmawiać przy Bogu winnych przyszłych przyjaciołach – pomachał w kierunku zdziwionego Phichita i „niewzruszonego” Yuuriego.  Yuri odwrócił się, obrzucił ich spojrzeniem, po czym odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem wyprzedził Victora.

            - Ale nie liczcie na to, że będę się bawił w „Aegyo” – odburknął i wszedł do pomieszczenia w którym czekały na nich „narzędzia tortur”. Reszta dalej stała przed wejściem przyglądając się sobie nawzajem. W tym momencie w którym, jak się wydawało, Victor otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, Yuuri ruszył do przodu ciągnąć za sobą przyjaciela

            - Chodźmy, miejmy już to za sobą – wszedł  do pomieszczenia. Victor westchnął i wraz z Georgim podążyli za nim, podchodząc do dziewczyny.

            - Więc ty i ty – zniecierpliwiona asystentka wskazała na Japończyka i Tajlandczyka  - pójdziecie na prawo, a wy dołączycie do naburmuszonego kolegi, który znajduje się tam – pokazała na drugi kraniec sali, gdzie siedział Yuri udzielający wywiadu, który pomimo wcześniejszych zapewnień zmienił się w małego, uroczego „kociaka”.

            - Idę pierwszy – powiedział Yuuri kiedy podeszli do czekającego kamerzysty, aż któryś z nich w końcu zasiądzie na krześle. Peach popatrzył się na niego zdziwiony. – Chcę mieć to już za sobą – powiedział niewzruszony i siadł na krześle. Szybko podbiegła charakteryzatorka, poprawiła mu włosy, przypudrowała nos, a po chwili kolejna asystentka zaczęła zadawać mu pytania.

             - Jak się czułeś przed przyjazdem tutaj? Na czyi widok najbardziej się ucieszyłeś? Z kim chciałbyś jak najszybciej zacząć współpracować? Jak myślisz, dasz sobie radę? Co myślisz o innych wytwórniach? Co pomyślałeś gdy wszedłeś do hali? Czyje wejście najbardziej zapadło ci w pamięci? Co pomyślałeś o występie grupy…? - po szybkich, dość lakonicznych odpowiedziach Yuuriego, przyszła kolej na Phichita. Ten zaś zaskakująco łatwo oczarował asystentkę, która coraz bardziej chichotała z jego każdą kolejną odpowiedzią. Yuuri doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Peach czuł się jak ryba w wodzie. Nigdy nie miał wątpliwości, że to przyjaciel bardziej nadaje się na rolę idola, niż on. Zawsze miał problemy z komunikowaniem się z ludźmi. Był na to wszystko za bardzo nieśmiały i słaby psychicznie. Tabletki blokowały jego napady lękowe, uspokajały go, ale nie pomagały mu w komunikacji. Ba, przez nie często był bardziej poirytowany niż zwykle. Częściej wybuchał, gdy coś nie szło po jego myśli, był opryskliwy, albo aż za bardzo obojętny. Dlatego starał się je ograniczać jak tylko się da. Dzisiaj nie miał wyboru. Gdyby ich nie wziął, znając życie właśnie leżałby skulony w kącie.

            Kiedy wszyscy skończyli swoje mini „pamiętniki”, grupą wrócili do sali, w której na początku spotkali się z asystentką. Mieli teraz czas na przygotowanie się do występu. Przy ścianie stał wielki telewizor na którym mogli obserwować co dzieje się na hali - dwójka chłopaków z wytwórni „PeP” przedstawiała się właśnie jurorom. Yuuri sięgnął szybko do kieszeni po przygotowane wcześniej dwie zatyczki do uszu i zaczął się rozciągać. Wyjątkowo skupiony Phichit zaczął robić to samo, a w ślad za nimi poszła grupa Victora. Po szybkiej rozgrzewce Phichit z Yuurim zaczęli powtarzać układ taneczny. Oboje byli w pełni skupieni i nie zwracali uwagi na to co się dzieje dookoła nich.

            -  Zaraz na scenę wchodzi grupa „CiaoCiao” – asystentka wykrzyknęła i wyszła z  pokoju. Phichit pokazał gestem Yuuriemu by wyciągnął zatyczki.

            - Choć tutaj – objął przyjaciela ramieniem.  – Zaraz im pokażemy jak powinien wyglądać występ prawdziwych gwiazd.  Yuuri uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Oboje podeszli do wyjścia, czekając na znak asystenta na moment w którym będą mogli wyjść.

\- Powodzenia! – usłyszeli za sobą głos Victora. Yuuri obrócił się i popatrzył na lekko zdenerwowanego idola. Pewnie on też stresuje się występem – pomyślał i skinął głową w podziękowaniu. W tym samym czasie dostali znak, że mogą wyjść. Co było dziwne nie czuł zdenerwowania. Był bardziej podekscytowany. Tak jak tuż przed spotkaniem ze starym przyjacielem, którego się nie widziało przez kilka lat. Jeszcze raz odetchnął głęboko i ruszył ku iskrzącej się scenie.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

            Pewnie weszli na środek sceny, odwrócili się w kierunku stołu z trenerami i na ciche „trzy”, oboje ukłonili się i wykrzyknęli „ciao ciao”, trzepocząc palcami blisko twarzy. Słychać było, że kilka trainee zaczęło klaskać, a Chris i Minako uśmiechnęli się, patrząc wyczekująco na parę stojącą na scenie.

            - Mam na imię Phichit, moja pozycja to główny wokalista, oraz wspierający tancerz – z uśmiechem na pół twarzy pewnie wyszedł na przód. Denerwował się, ale był szczęśliwy. To będzie jego pierwszy raz gdy ktoś z zewnątrz będzie ocieniał jego umiejętności, a od tego jak mu pójdzie może zależeć cała jego przyszłość. Trenerzy zaczęli zapisywać coś na swoich kartkach, a kiedy Chris skinął głową, na przód wyszedł tak samo Yuuri.

            - Nazywam się Yuuri, jestem tancerzem i raperem – z lekkim nonszalanckim uśmiechem i pewnym siebie głosem przemówił Yuuri. Minako podniosła głowę znad notatek z uniesioną wysoko brwią, patrząc się mu w prosto oczy z wyraźnym znakiem zapytania. Yuuri przetrzymał jej wzrok bez ani jednego drgnięcia powieką. – Nie jestem już tym samym człowiekiem co kiedyś Minako-sensei – pomyślał z goryczą. W tym samym czasie Chris dał im znać, że mogą zacząć. Stanęli na środku sceny, ustawiając się jednocześnie na swoich pozycjach.

            To Phichit wybrał [piosenkę](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGuuBE7xjBk). Stwierdził, że idealnie będzie mogła oddać ich charyzmę i umiejętności. Dodatkowo będzie pewnym zaskoczeniem dla widzów, gdyż była piosenką żeńskiej grupy o dość nietypowym koncepcie. Łączy sobie koreańskie „Han” z dość seksowną otoczką. Układ taneczny był pozornie prosty, ale jedynie pozornie, bo tak naprawdę wymagał od nich maksymalnego skupienia, gibkości i kontroli nad ciałem. Przez ponad miesiąc czasu, dzień w dzień trenowali go, dopóki nie osiągnęli pełnej synchronizacji. Piosenka Yuuriemu odpowiadała, ba, w sumie „odpowiadała” to mało powiedziane. Mógł się spokojnie zidentyfikować z tekstem piosenki, a dzięki temu piosenka w pewien sposób „wciągała” go i przejmowała nad nim kontrolę. Więc kiedy stanął na swojej pozycji, zapomniał o wszystkim co go otaczało i oddał się melodii.

            Następne co pamiętał to to, że stał w końcowej pozie, a po hali niósł się dźwięk oklasków trainee i trenerów, którzy byli wyraźnie zadowoleni z ich występu. No, prawie wszyscy. Minako patrzyła się na nich, a raczej na niego bez żadnego wyrazu.

            Trenerzy zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, ale bez mikrofonu, więc nie był w stanie usłyszeć co między sobą szeptają. Widział, że dyskutują coś zawzięcie, przekładają kartkami i wskazując na swoje notatki. Po hali niósł się też szept trainee. Sadząc po tym jak Peach skakał w miejscu z podekscytowania, mógł się domyślić, że występ dobrze im poszedł. Sam nie pamiętał by popełnił jakiś błąd, więc było to wielce prawdopodobne. W końcu mikrofon wzięła Lilia i przemówiła, patrząc się na swoje notatki.

            - Już wcześniej dużo o tobie słyszałam Yuuri… Również widziałam twoje występy. I tak jak wtedy myślałam, że zapowiadasz się na niesamowitego tancerza, tak teraz mogę to tylko potwierdzić. Widzę też, że w notatkach mam zapisane, iż przez większość swojego życia trenowałeś balet. To prawda? – uniosła głowę i popatrzyła na niego z iskierką w oku. Yuuri przytaknął głową.

            - Tak, to prawda.

            - No to przygotuj się do występu. Chciałabym zobaczyć jak tańczysz solo. Masz przygotowany jakiś indywidualny występ? Coś w stylu contemporary? – Yuuri poczuł jak rozlewa się po nim fala niepokoju. Liczył, że ominie go występ solowy. Podejrzewał, że w końcu będzie musiał przedstawić coś indywidualnie, ale nie podejrzewał, że ta chwila nadejdzie tak szybko. Jedyny plus z tego był taki, że chodziło o taniec, który tak bardzo kochał.

            - Nie mam…, ale jestem w stanie improwizować. Muszę tylko rozgrzać stopy i się lepiej rozciągnąć. – Chris szybko pokiwał głowa, wziął mikrofon i zwrócił się do Phichita.

            - To w takim razie jak Yuuri będzie się przygotowywał, to może ty zaprezentujesz nam lepiej swój wokal? Masz coś przygotowane?

            - Tak mam! – szybko przytaknął Phichit, który wyraźnie był napalony. Znowu dzięki Yuuriemu miał okazję na coś, czego sam nie byłby w stanie osiągnąć. Yuuri zszedł na bok sceny i ściągnął buty wraz z skarpetkami, by rozgrzać stopy, a Phichit z powrotem stanął na „krzyżyku”. Podejrzewał co jego przyjaciel będzie śpiewał, więc nie zdziwił się kiedy zaczął śpiewać acapella [„Circus”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8yCb63Mkac). Ćwiczył ostatnimi czasy tę piosenkę wciąż i wciąż. Uwielbiał głos Phichita i uważał, że chłopak zasługuje na zainteresowanie ludzi i ich miłość.

            Phichit czuł jak powoli niepokój z niego ulatuje, a nabiera wręcz pewnej nostalgii. Nie był wyśmienitym wokalistą pod względem wrodzonego talentu, ale miał pasję i ciężko pracował nad tym co ma. Wiedział, że zawsze będzie w cieniu Yuuriego. Czasem mu to nie przeszkadzało, a czasem aż za bardzo. Dlatego też był w stanie zrobić wszystko byleby zapamiętali go takim, jakim jest naprawdę, a nie jako kompana jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie narzekał na uwagę jaką zdobył dzięki temu, że był z tej samej wytwórni co Yuuri, ale jednocześnie nie mógł pozwolić by jego światło kompletnie go przyćmiło. Ten solowy występ jest właśnie pierwszym krokiem, by wyrwać się z tego cienia. Kiedy skończył, po hali ponownie rozniosły się oklaski trainee. Minako uniosła mikrofon i uśmiechnęła się.

            - Masz bardzo dobrą technikę. Oczywiście jest nad czym pracować, ale głos masz stabilny, dobrze pracujesz przeponą. Zapewniam cię, że jeżeli będziesz ciężko pracował, nie poddawał się, daleko zajdziesz. Dodatkowo masz bardzo przyjemną dla ucha barwę głosu. Brawo – odłożyła mikrofon z powrotem zna stół i zaczęła coś notować. Reszta trenerów kiwała głowami, więc prawdopodobnie zaaprobowali słowa Minako.

            - Dziękuję bardzo – Phichit spokojnie podziękował, pomimo tego, że wewnątrz szalał z radości. Dostał szansę i ją wykorzystał. Teraz pozostało dążyć dalej do celu ścieżką, którą sobie obrał. Uśmiechnięty odszedł na bok sceny, a na środek wyszedł bosy Japończyk.

            Yuuri czuł jak znowu buduje się w nim podekscytowanie. Stanął na środku sceny w pozycji numer cztery i wziął głęboki oddech. W tym samym czasie Phichit wraz z resztą obecnych na hali patrzyło z zachwytem na samą postawę młodego trainee, która sama w sobie już wiele mówiła o jego umiejętnościach i gibkości ciała. Kiedy Yuuri wypełniał ankiety, tuż przed przyjazdem tutaj, musiał wpisać tak jak każdy trainee o pozycji tancerza dwie piosenki, do których byłby w stanie zatańczyć w razie potrzeby. Pamiętał, że przyjaciel miał pewne obiekcje – nie chciał występować solo, twierdząc że dawno nie trenował profesjonalnie – i problem z wybraniem odpowiedniej piosenki. Nie wiedział co ostatecznie wybrał, ale był za to pewny, że piosenka ta na pewno jest mu w jakiś sposób bliska. Jak nie poprzez tekst, to przez melodię, coś na czym będzie mógł budować historię. Yuuri był pod tym względem niezwykły. On nie mógł po prostu tańczyć, on musiał tworzyć historię. Musiał tworzyć nowego siebie.

            Kiedy rozległy się pierwsze [dźwięki](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d59w-FWQvGw), Phichit już wiedział, że występ będzie niesamowity. Nie była ona powszechnie znana, ale była idealna właśnie do dynamicznego contemporary. Yuuri z zamkniętymi oczami  skierował twarz w kierunku wyciągniętej do góry ręki, po czym idealnie wraz z głosem piosenkarki szybko obrócił ją w kierunku publiczności i otworzył oczy. Phichit poczuł jak po plecach przechodzą mu dreszcze kiedy przyjaciel napędzany piosenką i emocjami, które zaczynały się w nim rodzić pod jej wpływem, kompletnie oddaje się melodii. Coraz bardziej nabierał prędkości, by po chwili spowolnić zataczając pełne łuki, zarówno swoimi nogami, rękoma, jak i całym ciałem. Wraz z przejściem na refren wykonał imponujący Grand Jete z uniesionymi rękoma ku górze. Padł na kolana, objął swój tors, a następnie zrobił przewrót w tył. Phichit czuł jak szeroko się uśmiecha kiedy przyjaciel wykonywał ostatnie piruety. Był bardzo dumny, a w jego piersi zaczęła się tlić nutka nadziei, kiedy uśmiechnięty Yuuri ukłonił się po głośnych owacjach. Szybko podbiegł na scenę i przytulił przyjaciela, który śmiejąc się zaczął wyrywać się z jego uścisku. Po krótkim, ale wyrazistym chrząknięcia Chrisa, oboje, poddenerwowani stanęli obok siebie, oczekując na werdykt.

            - Dziękuję ci bardzo za ten wspaniały występ – Lilia z uśmiechem powiedziała do mikrofonu. – Właśnie coś takiego chciałam dzisiaj zobaczyć. Potencjał, ciężką pracę i talent. Nie mogę się doczekać naszej współpracy w przyszłości – kiwnęła głową i przekazała mikrofon Isabelli, która siedziała obok niej.

            - Nie należy zapominać również o twoim rapie. Jest mocny, wyrazisty, czysty… Czuło się, że to jest twój rap, twoja technika, a nie skopiowana. Jest to na wielki plus. Oczywiście można jeszcze trochę popracować nad charakterem twojego rapu, ale na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas  - uśmiechnęła się, a Yuuri pochylił głowę w podziękowaniu.

            - Ogłoszę teraz oceny dla trainee wytwórni „CiaoCiao” – Chris z poważną twarzą przysunął się do stołu. – Osoby, które dostały się do klasy A… – tutaj zrobił dłuższą pauzę, a Phichit czuł jak coraz szybciej bije mu serce.  – To Yuuri i Phichit. Gratuluję wam bardzo – uśmiechnął się i zaczął bić brawo. Reszta trenerów dołączyła do niego, a wraz z nimi zaczęli klaskać obecni na sali trainee. Nie namyślając się, Phichit ponownie rzucił się na przyjaciela. Oboje ukłonili się i kiedy mieli już wychodzić, usłyszeli nagle głos Minako.

            - Chciałabym jeszcze coś dodać – z poważną miną powiedziała do mikrofonu patrząc się w notatki. – Yuuri…, chciałam ci zadać jedno pytanie – popatrzyła się na chłopaka. Peach czuł jak przyjaciel obok niego staje się sztywny.

            - Czemu wciąż uciekasz? – cisza ogarnęła halę. Czuł jak wokół niego rodzi się coraz większe napięcie.

            - Nie wiem o co ci chodzi Minako-sensei – odpowiedział z kamienną twarz Yuuri.

            - Myślę, że ty doskonale wiesz o czym ja mówię. Czemu wciąć się boisz i uciekasz? Czemu jesteś… tchórzem? – z coraz większą złością zaczęła mówić w kierunku Yuuriego. Phichit czuł jak oblewa go fala niepokoju. Coś było ewidentnie nie tak, zwłaszcza kiedy Yuuri ze złością odpowiedział:

            - Nie jestem już tym samym człowiekiem co kiedyś byłem – Minako prychnęła.

            - Oczywiście, że jesteś taki sam jak kiedyś. Mnie nie oszukasz. Siebie może tak – wskazała na niego dłonią - ale nie mnie. Wciąż jesteś tym samym chłopcem bojącym się swojego odbicia w lustrze. Wiedz tylko jedno – popatrzyła się Yuuriemu głęboko w oczy. - JA ci nie odpuszczę. Bo to co ty w tym momencie wyrabiasz jest karygodne. Wcześniej dałam ci uciec… – tutaj ściszyła głos, by po chwili dodać: - I nawet nie wiesz jak ja tego bardzo żałuję. Dlatego też, tym razem do tego nie dopuszczę– wzięła głęboki oddech, odłożyła mikrofon i zaczęła pić, wyraźnie zmieszana swoim wybuchem, wodę. Na hali wciąż panowała nieprzyjemna cisza, a trenerzy patrzyli na siebie zdziwieni nietypowym wystąpieniem wokalistki. Phichit popatrzył się z niepokojem na przyjaciela, który zrobił się aż cały blady i ze złością zaciskał pięści.

            - Nic o mnie nie wiesz – wysyczał i szybkim krokiem ruszył ku zejścia ze sceny. Zdezorientowany Phichit szybko za nim podążył do pokoju za kulisami, po którym wściekły Yuuri zaczął zataczać kółka. Kątem oka zobaczył, że z boku przygląda im się zszokowany Victor wraz z blondynem i „dziwakiem”.

            - Yuuri… Proszę uspokój się – podszedł do przyjaciela, ale ten go odepchnął. Zdziwiony popatrzył się na Yuuriego. Nigdy wcześniej nie działo się coś takiego. Czuł coraz większy niepokój, jak po twarzy Yuuriego zaczęły płynąć łzy. Wyciągnął dłoń by sięgnąć jego ramienia, ale zamarł kiedy ten wysyczał w jego stronę:

             - Odwal się – z tymi słowami wyszedł na korytarz, a Phichit poczuł jak jego serce łamie się na pół. Wiedział, że pewnie potem będzie go przepraszał, że tego nie chciał, że to pod wpływem emocji. On to wiedział, ale jego serce już nie.

            - Co to miało być?! Myśli, że jest jakąś pieprzoną księżniczką czy coś? – usłyszał jak blondyn, ten drugi Yuri prycha.  – Nie jest on pierdolonym pępkiem świata. Co? Myśli, że jak potrafi odrobinę tańczyć, to może gwiazdorzyć? Pie..

            - Yuri przestań… – zszokowany Victor próbował uspokoić wyraźnie wściekłego chłopaka, ale ubiegł go w tym Phichit.

            - Nie waż się tak o nim mówić – powiedział mocnym, stanowczym głosem.  - Nie waż się tak mówić o moim najlepszym przyjacielu, bo inaczej pożałujesz tego – popatrzył blondynowi prosto w oczy i po chwili ruszył za przyjacielem. Musi go jak najszybciej znaleźć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenki:
> 
> (G)I-DLE - Hann (Alone) -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGuuBE7xjBk  
> Taeyeon - Circus -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8yCb63Mkac  
> Paloma Faith - Final Breath -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d59w-FWQvGw
> 
> EDIT: Z powodu niezaplanowanej choroby, która znacząco popsuła mi cały plan na ten miesiąc, zmuszona jestem przesunąć datę pojawienia się nowego rozdziału :( 24 lutego mam egzaminy HSK, więc przypuszczam, ale nie obiecuję, że nowy rozdział pojawi się 25 lutego wieczorem ^^ :) Postaram się za to nadrobić ten dłuższy czas oczekiwania rozmiarem i treścią rozdziału ^^ Jeszcze raz przepraszam @.@


	4. KOMUNIKAT

<Niepewnie zerka zza ściany, z zawstydzeniem malującym się na twarzy>

 

No więc… no… Ja żyję! XD

Chciałabym bardzo, ale to bardzo przeprosić osoby, które czytają tego fanfica (szczególnie Mafinę, która zawsze pozostawiała po sobie komentarz <3) za duży, ale to duży poślizg.

 

Postanowiłam wydać oficjalne oświadczenie właśnie dzisiaj, z powodu emisji pierwszego odcinka nowego sezonu ProduceX101. Radujmy się! <3

 

Wiem, że to zabrzmi jak wymówka, ale trochę życie mi się posypało, przez stres, studia, pracę, praktyki, ale dzięki profesjonalnej pomocy terapeuty, powoli wracam na starą ścieżkę życia wypełnioną brokatem, jednorożcami, tęczami itd. ^^ <3

 

Nie porzucam tego opowiadania, nie ma mowy. Kolejny rozdział się pisze – chcę by był dłuższy, by zadośćuczynić tę wielką przerwę, a ogólnie cały plan na to opowiadanie jest już dawno skończony. Także pozostaje mi go zrealizować <3 Na pewno chcę skończyć pisać tego fica, przed moim możliwym wyjazdem za granicę na studia, czyli przed końcem sierpnia ^^

 

Nie chcę zbytnio podawać dokładnej daty kolejnego rozdziału, bo wciąż mam gorsze i lepsze dni, ale KOLEJNY ROZDZIAŁ POWINIEN POJAWIĆ SIĘ ZA OKOŁO 2 TYGODNIE.

 

Jeszcze raz bardzo przepraszam za poślizg i jednocześnie chcę podziękować serdecznie tym osobom, które wytrwały i czekały. Bardzo, ale to bardzo <3

 

Byście wiedzieli, że dalej warto czekać na kolejny rozdział, mogę zdradzić że (SPOILER, CZYTASZ NA WŁASNĄ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ) kogoś niespodziewanie otoczy kolor żółty, ktoś wyląduje w szpitalu, ktoś zostanie center ^^

 

Także no do zobaczenia <3

**Author's Note:**

> No więc świat kpop-u jest dość skomplikowany. Po pierwsze można spokojnie rozróżnić aż 4 generacje (według niektórych 5? Ale ja, jako osoba siedząca w kpopie ponad 10 lat się z tym nie zgadzam), które dość znacząco różnią się brzmieniem i zespołami, które na ich czele stoją. Po drugie za tymi wszystkimi różnorodnymi grupami stoją większe i mniejsze, próbujące się przebić wytwórnie. Warto tutaj wspomnieć o 3 gigantach (albo w sumie w tym momencie 4?), które dominują rynkiem i ustalają nowe trendy - SM Entertainment, JYP, YG i Big Hit. Obecnie by stać się idolem trzeba przejść dość restrykcyjne wymogi. Najpierw przechodzi się przez audycję by dostać się do wytwórni w której staje się trainee. Każda wytwórnia ma swoje procedury, ale wygląda zazwyczaj to tak, że młodzi trainee mają obowiązkowe treningi, szkolenia i przechodzą przez co tygodniowy, co miesięczy test, podczas którego ich umiejętności są na nowo oceniane. Na ich podstawie, albo dalej ma się przywilej należenia do wytwórni, albo nie. Nie ma nigdzie powiedziane kiedy kto zadebiutuje. Wszystko zależy od zarządu wytwórni, prezesa itd. Niektórzy trenują po 7 lat by w końcu stanąć na scenie, niektórzy niecałe 2 miesiące. Warto tutaj wspomnieć, że mimo wszystko, ponad 3/4 trainee nigdy nie debiutuje. Trainee i ogólnie młode zespoły z reguły śpią we wspólnych dormach, mają wspólnego menadżera itd. Zespół, który zadebiutuje bierze udział we wszelakich aktywnościach, takich jak: występy w programach muzycznych, variety shows, koncertach, fan meeting'ach itd. Członkowie zespołów to Azjaci (pominę skrajne przypadki). Nie mniej, nie więcej. Z tego powodu od razu zaznaczam, że universum w tym opowiadaniu jest bardziej otwarte na inne kraje i narodowości. Produce 101 jest programem który podbił Koreę i nie tylko. W Chinach powstała jedna mniej oficjalna podróbka (żeby nie było 我很爱中国 <3) i jedna oficjalna, a ostatni sezon w Korei Produce 48 był collabem z japońskim AKB48. Program polega na tym, że ok. 101 trainee z różnorodnych wytwórni bierze w nim udział i próbują przetrwać w nim do samego końca. Nagrodą jest debiut w od początku dobrze prosperującym zespole (na jego podstawie powstały takie zespoły jak I.O.I, Wanna One, IZ*ONE, Rocket Girls i Nine Percent). Tym kto decyduje, kto przejdzie dalej i ostatecznie zadebiutuje, są widzowie programu, którzy na bieżąco biorą udział w głosowaniu - dość skomplikowany proces układania wszystkiego w czasie itd, ale nie będę się nad tym rozwodzić. Dlatego też te zespoły cieszą się taką popularnością, gdyż tworzone są przez samych fanów. 
> 
> W opowiadaniu tym staram się w miarę możliwości utworzyć inne, alternatywne zepsoły, wytwórnie dla wszystkich bohaterów, jednakże nie zawsze jestem w stanie to zrobić. Dzieje się tak z bardzo prostego powodu jakim jest inspiracja muzyką, charakterem zespołów, wytwórni ich historią itd. Nie ważne co bym robiła, osoby, które choć trochę orientują się w temacie, od razu zauważyłyby że chodzi o SM, NCT, Twice, BTS, YG itd. By zmniejszyć jak najbardziej zamieszanie zostałam, w pewnych przypadkach, zmuszona zostać przy nazwach oryginalnych. Nie chcę nadużywać pewnych nazw, bo nie lubię postaci fikcyjnych kojarzyć z tymi realnymi, ale czasem nie mogę się powstrzymać. Dlatego też z góry zaznaczam, że: nie, historia Yuuriego nie jest oparta na tej Hansola z SMRookies, tak za każdym razem jak widzę Tena z NCT widzę w nim Phichita, ale jak tylko zaczyna tańczyć widzę Yuuriego. Podobna sprawa z Leeteuk'iem z SuJu - ostatnimi czasy za każdym razem jak go widzę, widzę Victora :( 
> 
> Piosnka zespołu Victora w której zakochuje się Yuuri i układa nową choreografię to Super Junior - It's You -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18ZQB6ADFrU  
> Z czasem do playlisty dojdą kolejne piosenki, które pojawią się w opowiadaniu ^^


End file.
